


special digits are special

by Dresupi



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asking Out, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awkward Flirting, Banter, Cell Phones, F/M, Flirting, Oblivious Luis, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy gave Luis her number, and he never called. So he has alotof nerve coming into her lab after she gave him her super special digits and then ghosted her.Or:The one where Luis is oblivious and Darcy is awesome





	special digits are special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL) in the [Conversation_Heart_Prompts_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Conversation_Heart_Prompts_2019) collection. 



> _I know you prompted love at first sight, but it kept swinging more towards Darcy being very forward and Luis being very oblivious. I apologize if it's not exactly what you were looking for!_
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Love at first sight
> 
> **_Conversation Heart Prompts 2019_ **

“You’ve got a  _ lot  _ of nerve showing up in this lab,” Darcy said slowly, her eyes narrowing as Luis followed Scott into the room. Luis was the one her gaze was directed toward, but Scott was the one who answered.

“I know, but I figured you were here and  _ you _ don’t have a doctorate, so I figured it’d be okay,” Scott replied without missing a beat, causing Darcy to turn her attention towards him, if only briefly.

“Scott. Baby. I don’t care what kind of degree you’re rocking and neither does anyone else. Except maybe Bruce, but that’s really just so he can gloat about all of his. And we let him gloat because that man needs the self-esteem boost.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder, drumming her nails on the countertop. “Besides, I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to your companion over there.” She stole a quick glance at Luis, who apparently didn’t even count himself a part of the conversation until that very moment.

“What?” he squawked. “I got just as much a right to be here as he does. Besides. We’re associates.”

“Yeah, but if I recall, the last time you came in, a number was given to you. My number. My personal number. And as far as I can tell, you’ve never used said number. So yeah. You’ve got a lot of nerve showing up here when you  _ ghosted _ me, Luis.”

“Ghosted? Shhhh, no way,” Luis babbled, his hand going to his messenger bag for the briefest of moments before he reached up to slide his palm over his forehead. “I never ghosted you. Just never needed to use it.”

Scott’s eyebrows raised so high, they damn near jumped off his face. He took a step back and then sideways from Luis as if to convey to Darcy that he wasn’t to be lumped in with the dead man walking.

Darcy, in her own right, placed both hands on the countertop for support as she peered at the man across from her. “Never needed to use it? Dude, that’s cold.”

“What’s cold? No? No.” He shook his head. “It would only have been cold if you--”

He stopped dead mid-sentence, the wheels turning in his head as he undoubtedly ran the events of that day over in his mind.

“Okay, so wait a minute here, Darce…” he began. “So that day, my boy, Scott and me, we came here to use the facilities for some top secret Avengers stuff…”

“Free wifi,” Scott muttered under his breath, and Luis didn’t even pause before continuing.

“Top secret Avengers wifi because we’d just come from the coffee shop across the street and Scott didn’t wanna buy a latte from them in order to get the wifi password, and he had to check his email or something, and I was getting my Minecraft on. You walked up, looking all gorgeous and Darcy-like, and handed me your card, said I could use it if I ever wanted to get together…”

He trailed off and looked back into her eyes. “You meant ‘get together’ like…  _ together _ -together, didn’t you?”

“Sort of,” Darcy said with a shrug. “I mean. I don’t wanna twist your arm or anything, but if you have the time…”

“You straight up asked me out and I didn’t call you?”

“That’s pretty much the gist of it, yeah…” she replied, smirking a little.

Luis pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Listen… listen. I had no idea that’s what you were doing. I was face-deep in Enderman City when you gave me that number. I thought it was for a work thing, promise. If I’d have known it was more than that? Darce, I woulda called you before we hit the  _ elevator _ . Ask Scott.” He jutted his thumb over to where Scott was trying to make himself disappear into one of the computers.

“In the hallway, yeah,” Scott confirmed. “He never shuts up about you, Darce.” 

Darcy wrapped both arms around her middle as she peered over at Luis, tried to ascertain if he was telling the truth or not. “In the hallway, huh?” she repeated, eyeing him closely. “Because I don’t give my number out to just anyone, Luis. Scott doesn’t have my number, do you, Scott?”

“Stop bringing me into this,” he said, flailing both hands for a split second. “I don’t have Darcy’s number, though.”

“My digits are special,” she said with a nod. “And I gave them to you. I kind of expected you to use them.”

It was at that moment that her phone rang in her hand. She glanced down at the screen, frowning at the number. “Hold on a sec…”

She turned her back to them to answer. “Hello?”

“Now you’ve got my digits,” Luis said, a smile apparent in his voice. “And they’re special too, so use them wisely. Like to text me things. I’ll use yours to let you know what time I’ll pick you up for dinner.”

She turned back to Luis and grinned. “I’m free after seven. Just FYI.”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo!


End file.
